Blitzball Season
by Edgehead
Summary: This Story is about Besaid Aurocks after the defeat of Yu Yevon! R & R (First and second Chapter is up!)
1. Prologue

FINAL FANTASY X Blitzball Season  
  
"Hey, don't look depressed because Tidus has gone." Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah but." Botta said.  
  
"We can start from fresh. It will be me, Datto, Letty, Jassu, you and Keepa ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah but we might lose without Tidus!" Datto Shouted.  
  
"Don't Worry, we will go out there and give it our all, ya?" Wakka said  
  
"Ok Cap'n'."  
  
Jassu comes in "Captain Wakka, We are playing the Kilka beasts! Also 2 other teams have entered, Macalania Ghosts and Mi'lihen Monsters!"  
  
"Any idea on what there like?" Keepa asked.  
  
"Well Macalania Ghosts have a 2 star players, Snako and Kingler Guado and I don't have any other info on Mi'lihen Monsters. They say that Snako is the next big thing!!!  
  
The door opens and Datto enters.  
  
"Come on we are playing in 2 minutes, heres a look at the tournament table  
  
  
  
Luca Goers Vs Mi'lihen Monsters Besaid Aurocks Vs Kilka Beast Ronso Fangs Vs Guado Glories Macalania Ghosts Vs Al Bhed Physics  
  
"Come one lets go!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1

The Blitzball stadium started filling with water as the 2 teams got ready to blitz!  
  
Jassu- First match back!  
  
Wakka- All right lets do it!!!  
  
Blitz Off!  
  
Letty grabbed the ball dribbled it pass Vurojia then a pass to Wakka, Wakka went for the wither shoot 2. Save! Nirarut throw it toLarbeight, Shoots. GOAL!!!  
  
1 nil to Kilika beasts  
  
Datto- Damn'it  
  
Letty grabbs the ball then pass it to Datto but then got tackled by Deim with the sleep tackle  
  
Datto- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Deim pass it to Larbeight then Botta hit a vemon tackle 3 then passed it to Wakka got pass the two defenders then when for a wither shot 3! GOAL!!!  
  
The Ref. Blows his whistle, and its half time folks!  
  
Wakka- Wake up Datto we need you!  
  
Datto- zzzzzzzzz  
  
Lulu- What you going to do?  
  
Wakka- We will find someone else. only if we had a sub!!!  
  
Yuna- Don't worry I'll find someone!  
  
Yuna runs off.  
  
Kimarhi- Kimarhi protect yuna  
  
Wakka in the background- Wake up damn'it!  
  
Yuna run off ask if anyone wants to play then she meet Rikku looking around the shops  
  
Yuna- RIKKU, can you play blitzball as you a good swimmer in all? Please?!  
  
Rikku- I don't want to make a foul of my self!  
  
Yuna- Please one of the players toke a tackle and can't play, please?  
  
Rikku- all rightly  
  
Yuna- YES!!! Wait intil wakka finds.  
  
Rikku- Don't worry, Wakka said that Al Bheds like me are ok.  
  
Kimarhi- Come on yuna  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Kamarhi running here  
  
Wakka- Who did you find?  
  
Rikku- Your looking at her!!!  
  
Wakka- Alright then, lets shoot like crazy!!!  
  
Blitz Off!  
  
The Second half start with the Kilika Beasts, Vuroja getting the ball as he's slipped he's way Letty and Wakka but then came to the sub. Rikku! Rikku went for a straight on tackle but Rikku missed. Vuroja when straight to the goal but Rikku back attacked Vuroja and jumped on his back around the neck. The ref. called for a foul and a penalty of the Kilika Beasts  
  
Wakka- What the hell do you thing your doing?!  
  
Rikku- Sorry.  
  
Larbeight takes, Kicks it. Keepa went for a dived. GOAL!!! Just scraped Keepa's fingers.  
  
Letty grabbed the ball and start dribbling it up front and saw Rikku asking for the ball, Letty turned away like he never saw Rikku and passed it to Wakka, Wakka then hit a Volley shot 3, Scoring and not giving Nizarut a chance!  
  
~2 all~  
  
Rikku- Why didn't you pass me the ball when I called for it?  
  
Letty- hmm. Didn't see ya  
  
Vuroja caught the ball and throw it to Deim in defence, as she passed it to Vuroja again make Rikku going backwards and forwards. Wakka tackle Vuroja as Rikku grabbed the loose ball and headed for the goal.  
  
Botta- Oh Shit!!!  
  
Rikku kicked it and the goal it the cross bar as the keeper dived for it, it bounced back to Rikku and hit her on the head and back in the goal!  
  
Wakka- WHAT THE... 


End file.
